Forgotten Love
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Naru chooses a case to investigate, not knowing that the person who hired him is non-other than Mai's ex-boyfriend. Why does their relationship bother him, and the possibility of them rekindling it make it worse?  summary may change  Rated T, NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1

**'Bree': Hello~ 'Tis I, the worstest author on FFN ever, here to start yet another story for me to die trying to update! Bow down before-**

**Bree: -kidnaps keyboard from 'Bree'- Anna, wtf? I hired you to do the disclaimer and help make this crap more amusing.**

**Anna: That's what I was doing.**

**Bree: No, you were insulting me... I'm not that bad... I don't think... Anyways, like Anna did point out I have come out with a new story. Aka, this one :D And she is speaking truthfully, I practically kill myself trying to update all my other stories-**

**Anna: Yeah, those stupid ones with that gay crossdresser and weirdo blond pervert! You should make AiGin yaoi! -continues to rant about how awesome AiGin is-**

**Bree: No, I refuse. And Nagi isn't gay. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Anna: Bree owns nothing! Not the anime/manga, not the characters, nothing!**

**Bree: It's sad, isn't it? U_U Special thanks to HandsomeAngel (who is BTW, a really awesome authoress, and you should check her out if you haven't already... 'Kay ads are done~) for having previewed (or whatever it's called) this, and telling me what she thought :) I did add a lil' more details to make this better ;3 Thanks to Anna for kidnapping the keyboard, and thanks to Goose-chan for leaving me to die on my first day of high school :DD (Jkjk)**

**_~O-o-O~_**

**_Just the pickles and lettuce of the summary~ (Which is how my grade school English teacher would've referred to it as)_**

**_Plot thing: Naru chooses a case to investigate, not knowing that the person who hired him is non-other than Mai's ex-boyfriend. Why does their relationship bother him, and the possibility of them rekindling it make it worse? (May change)_**

**_Pairing(s): Naru x Mai_**

**_Rated T: because of slight gore, cursing, and fluff_**

**_Genre: Romance/Mystery/Horror/whatever-else/slight comedy (Darn you FFn for limited genres~!)_**

**_Warnings: Naru and other characters will probably end up being slightly OOC. It won't be as bad as Naru being a girly-boy, and Mai being a pimp, but still. Deal if you don't like it, I warned you~ Also, if you aren't going to like descriptive murder scenes or anything, don't read this. And do not rant in the reviews how about how I could possibly write such a thing and rate it T, because I gave you a fair warning beforehand. _**

~O-o-O~  
"Oh, God... Please, help me." she prays, as a shaky sob escapes her lips. She bites down on her lip, trying to muffle a loud sob, which draws the taste of blood. "I don't want to die." she whispers, as she feels tears running down her face.

She hears running footsteps, which fade away, running off into the distance.

All is quiet, for just a second. A second, in which she hears crickets, who are unaware of what is happening around them.

And just when she dares hope, that all was fine, she hears footsteps near her, drawn to her heavy panting, mixed with her muffled sobs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," a deep voice calls out, coming from the other side of the tree where she hid. It was his voice. The voice of her predator.

That was what she was to him. His prey, just like countless other women.

She makes an attempt to run, trying to gather what little energy she has left. Her tired legs give way, causing her to fall. She closes her eyes, awaiting an impact- but it doesn't come, because two arms wrap around her.

"Oh, no you don't," the voice says, as two arms wrap tighter around her. "You thought you could get away, didn't you?" he whispers into her ear, smirking at the woman's naive thinking.

"Get away!" she sobs, pushing him off. She dashes off, deeper into the dark woods, hoping, but knowing. Knowing that there was no way out. Knowing that she can't escape.

"There's no way out." he growls, suddenly standing in front of her. She doesn't even have time to wonder how he got there, or what will become of her. He shoves her, causing her to fall, but this time he does not catch her.

He chuckles darkly. "How about we behave like a nice little wife? And do everything your husband tells you to." he growls, pulling something out of his jacket.

"NO!" she shrieks, seeing the knife he pulled out. It glints, sinisterly, in the pale moonlight as it comes down. "No! Please!"

The sound of her sobs are replaced by the gushing of blood, and she takes one last breath, and closes her eyes... Praying for an end to the  
pain.

"...Please," she whispers, one last time.

**~O-o-O~**

**Bree: Dun, dun, dun. Yeah, left it off there, so you know more or less the case, and yet it keeps it sorta mysterious. **

**Anna: In other words you copied the anime and made a really creepy intro that will only serve to scare off people.**

**Bree: Exactly. U_U But just note~ It might take a while to update. Just look at all those other stories I've left hanging and have ignored for a month :D**

**Anna: Wow...**

**Bree: Yep~ So'anyways~ It did take me forever to write this. Cause I'm lazy. But even though I won't be 'OMFG, REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE A REALLY HORRIFIC DEATH BY ZOMBIES!1one' I do update more often depending on the reviews I get. And thank you very much for having stuck through all this~ Even if the chapter wasn't long... This was more of a prologue sort of thing.**

**Anna: And BTW, FLAMES ARE NOT CONSIDERED REVIEWS.**

**Bree: Thank you, Anna. So yeah, reviews are welcome and flames are not encouraged. Till next time of this suckfic C: (Side note, I will try to update ASAP, but it might not be very fast. High School and being busy tend to get in the way ;3 This also goes for any readers of mine, from different archives~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree: HAHAHAHA~ A new chappie :3 **

** Anna: Finally... **

** Bree: Yeah, I know right. But I love GH so darn much I be updating, lul. **

** Anna: What about your other stories you promised to update before this one? **

** Bree: What other stories I promised to update before this one? 83 **

** Anna: -face palm- I've given up on you... **

** Bree: Disclaimer please! **

** Ghostie Molester: Bree owns nothing. Except for my soul. But that partially belongs to S'me-chii. Now enjoy yourself beotches, it's a celebration :D **

** ~O-o-O-o-O~**

The door of Shibuya Psychic Research swung open, and slammed shut after a few seconds. A brown haired boy of about seventeen stood at the enterance, his eyes shifting around, observing his surroundings.

"Hello?" he called out, wanting to make sure he wandered in on a lunch break.

A man appeared, coming out of his office and closing the door behind him. He had a hair covering up one of his eyes, causing the boy to wonder if he could see clearly.

"Hello," the man nodded, acknowledging the boy who stood there. "Sorry, our usual assisstant took a sick day," he apologized. "Please, take a seat." He gestured to the chairs near the boy.

"Oh, are you Shibuya-san?" he asked. "Nice to meet-"

"No, I'm his assistant. Naru will be right out. I'll go make tea." he told the boy, excusing himself.

"Oh... Okay." the boy muttered to no one in particular, and he looked down, studying his shoes.

"Hello." a voice said, coming from in front of him. The boy looked up, and saw another boy, about the same age as him.

"Are you another assistant?" he asked the black haired boy in front of him.

"No. I am Kazuya Shibuya, the owner of this company," Naru introduced himself.

"I'm Takashi Chiba, nice to meet you. You know, you look too young to own a company!" the boy told him. "How old are you?" he asked, wondering if perhaps Naru was older than he looked.

"I am seventeen," Naru answered him, a bit cross. "Anyways, how is it that I can be of service?"

"Oh right," he answered, as if he had forgotten that he came here for business. "Well, there's been some weird things happening in my house, lately. And I was sort of wondering if you guys could come check it out."

"How would you define weird?" Naru asked, beginning his questionaire.

"At around midnight, there are sobs heard around the house. After a few minutes, there are screams and pleas for help and the sound of running footsteps. Then, all if a sudden, one last scream, and it's all silent."

"Is that all?"

"Um, well, there's also been furniture hurled at me. My mom and sister, who live with me, have never had anything happen to them. It seems like there's always something targeting me. Or rather, all males. When I have friends over, stuff gets even freakier, sometimes we get shut in room and the lights go off. Stuff like that." he explained.

"Uh huh," muttered Naru. "How old is your sister?"

"Thirteen."

"Who is living with you right now?"

"My mom, and my sister. Only my sister went to stay with some relatives, because my mom got worried that something might happen to her. My mom is staying with me for fear that something might happen to me."

"So right now, it's only you and your mother?"

"Correct."

"How old is this house?"

"We just moved in a couple months ago, so I'm not exaxtly sure," Takashi told him right as Lin-san walked in, carrying a tray with tea.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologized, bowing his head, thinking that Mai really was needed in this ghost hunting business.

"It's okay," Takashi said, grinning.

"Is there anything else you'd like, Naru?" Lin-san questioned his boss.

"Well, I've decided to take the case," he answered, directing this to both, Takashi and Lin-san. "So could you call up the others and tell them to meet up here tomorrow at eight in the morning?"

"Do you want me to call Mai too?" Lin-san asked.

"Yes," responded Naru, dismissing him with that one word. Afterwards, he turned to Takashi. "We need to have an empty room to use as a base," he instructed.

"Okay, I'll make sure you have one."

"Very well. Now, I'd like to ask you a few more questions, Chiba-san."

**~O-o-O-o-O~**

'Crap, I'm late... again...' Thought Mai, as she ran towards the SPR office. She was willing to bet that Naru would comment. And not in a very nice way.

"You're late. Again," Naru told her as soon as she walked in, and the door slammed shut behind her.

'I knew it,' she thought, blocking out Naru's 'I don't pay you to be lazy and do nothing, which can make you stupider than you are now' speech.

She looked around and saw that Bou-san, John, Ayako, and Masako were already there. She walked over to where they were standing.

"Hey, everyone!" she greeted cheerfully. Everyone returned the greeting with a tone of cheerfulness that matched her's.

"What are we still here for?" Mai asked Bou-san.

"Well, we already packed everything, so we were waiting for you and Yasuhara. Now, we're just waiting for Yasuhara." he explained.

"Ah," she responded, just as Yasuhara opened the door.

"Hello~!" He greeted, grinning. "Am I too late for Naru's famous 'I don't pay you to be lazy and do nothing, which can make you stupider than you are now' speech? Because that one's my favorite, right after the 'I should fire you for being so lazy and stupid speech, but I won't because I'm too generous and will therefore give you another chance' speech," he said in practically one breath.

Naru glared at him. "Yes, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I already wasted my precious oxygen on someone who'll never learn. Anyways, we should get going now."

He led the way out the door and out to where the cars were parked. "Okay, now everyone split up and we'll meet up at the Chiba residence," he instructed, and the SPR team moved out to follow his orders.

**~O-o-O-o-O~**

"So, Mai~ How's it going with Naru? Any luck?" Bou-san asked teasingly, his eyes on the road.

Mai groaned in response.

"That bad, huh?" He asked.

"You were there to witness one of his 'Mai you're stupid' speeches. How do you think it's going? Sometimes, I wish I hadn't fallen for him," she sighed. "I kinda wish he was sweeter, and nicer. And that he didn't treat me like dirt."

"No, Naru treats dirt better, I think," Yasuhara piped up.

"Not helping, Yasu," Mai muttered glummly.

"Yes, Mai. But you know, if Naru was like that, he wouldn't be the Naru we all know and love." Bou-san told her.

"Wow, all this sweet romance talk and yet you can't get yourself a girlfriend?" Ayako mused.

"Shut up, you old hag! I don't see you having all that many guys drooling over you!" he retorted.

"What did you call me?" the priestess shouted, smacking the monk.

"Hey, watch it! You'll make me crash!" he hollered, swerving like crazy because he was trying to dodge Ayako's smacks.

Sitting in the backseat, Mai and Yasuhara laughed at the scene in front of them.

"They seem like an old couple, don't they?" Yasuhara questioned Mai jokingly.

"I know, right?"

"I would never date this old thing!" Bou-san shouted, at the same time Ayako yelled, "I'd never date this wanna be monk!"

But their reaction only served to make the two teens laugh harder.

"You know, Mai. I could flirt with Naru so that he becomes desperate enough to go out with the first girl who comes his way. And that's when you take it from there, and charm him, and reel him in," Yasuhara told her after a while.

"That could backfire though. For all we know, Naru is secretly gay. And then he thinks you're serious, therefore falls in love with you, amd pushes me away even further," she rambled "He sure treats women like he is gay," muttered Mai. "But thanks." She smiled at him, knowing that he was only trying to cheer her up.

"Wouldn't it be so wonderful if some competition for Mai came along? Maybe then Naru would realize that he's hopelessly in love with you?" Bou-san asked, after Ayako stopped trying to hit him.

"Haha. Now, could me please stop talking about my love life? Or what, do you guys not have lives of you own?" Mai asked, embarrassed of the fact that they were still talking about her and Naru.

"Well then, cheer up, will you?" Bou-san asked.

"I'm only upset because you brought up my relationship with Naru!" Mai exclaimed.

"Whatever. Now, are we ready to kick some Ghostie Molester butt?" Bou-san, earning an eye-roll from Ayako, a chuckle from Mai, and a 'Woohoo, heck yeah!" from Yasuhara.

**~O-o-O-o-O~**

"Okay, now that we're all here, we need to wait on Chiba-san so he can show us to the base," Naru said. They were all waiting beside the truck where Naru kept all his equipment.

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious~!" Yasuhara said cheerfully.

"Well, I had to explain it for those stupid people like Mai," Naru explained.

Mai clenched her fists, and used every ounce in her body to try not to punch him. 'Deep breaths Mai, remember, he's the guy you love...' she thought, trying to calm herself.

"Sorry I'm late!" said a new voice out of nowhere. A new voice that was very familiar to Mai. "I was on the phone with my sister," he explained.

Mai turned to face the voice, and found herself looking at a brown haired boy, with eyes just a tad bit lighter than his hair.

"Takashi?" she whispered.

"Mai?" he asked, happiness clear in his voice, before picking her up, swinging her around like in the old-fashioned romance movies, and finally hugging her.

**~O-o-O-o-O~ **

** Bree: How is everyone's IQ? Did I drastically murder them? Or are your braincells commiting suicide as I 'speak'? **

** Anna: Mine are. **

** Bree: Thank you, dear U_U. And speaking of thank you's~ Apprntly it slipped my GM's mind to tell you guys that I'm oh-so-very-freaking-thankful for all the reviews and support I got in the first chapter :D So I'll do it now... OMFG~ THANKIES SO MUCH!1one You guys are seriously very aweomse ;D  
**

** Ghostie Molester: You're the authoress... **

** Bree: True daht home skillet... Anyways~ hope you enjoyed :D Hope anyone that is feeling sucky feels better! Hope the world turns into an awesometastical place full of unicorns and fairies and- **

** Anna: I hope you STFU, and end this. It's past my bedtime. (not really) **

** Bree: I sorry ^^; Reviews are welcome, and flames are not. Because you will get yourself molested by a Ghostie if you dare do so... And I hope no one flames purposely so that they do get molested... Cause that's just wrong... )_); [Also, who can guess who I modeled Takashi after? I kinda sorta borrowed him... from a different anime... :3]**


	3. Chapter 3

**:'D Yes, an update... finally. In total, I've updated around three times today, so ahaha... I still felt like doing this :3**

**Anyways~ I am aware that this is a short chapter... But guess what? I don't really care right now ._., I have to go to school tumrw, and whatnot and I am very sleepy... plus I was out in the sun all day at soccer. I'm sorry, that sounds mean... but honestly.. my mood is meh, so whatever. Plus this chapter sucks, so oh well... ^^;**

**Enjoy~ and I own nothing D:**

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it and feel so special when I get them x3**

**~o-o-o~  
**

"Oh my God! Takashi, I've missed you so much! I haven't seem you in forever!" Mai squealed, breaking apart from his embrace.

"It's been ages," he agreed. "And yet, you look exactly the same... And possibly even more beautiful," he added, smiling.

"YOU don't!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her blush. "You've gotten taller!"

"Nah, I think you've just gotten shorter," he told her, seriously.

"What? No! I've gotten taller, too!"

"Ahem," Bou-san said suddenly. "Sorry to interrupt your... little celebration," he told them. "But Mai, if you're kind enough, will you tell us who your little friend is?" he asked meaningfully. Looking around at the rest of the SPR team, she could tell Bou-san spoke for everyone. Mostly everyone was staring at them surprised; Ayako, Masako, John, and Bou-san with an questioning, open mouthed face. Lin-san seemed a bit questioning, but other wise indifferent.  
Yasuhara was grinning, pleased that maybe the 'get Mai and Naru together' plan he was plotting might get easier. And Naru was indifferent, reading over his notes, disappointing Mai. Only, she didn't know that he was desperately trying to control the rage that surged through him, even if he didn't know exactly why he felt that way.

"Oh! He's a friend," Mai said, kind of nervously.

"Just a friend, Mai?" Ayako asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Y-yes..." she stuttered in response. Her stutter only served to make the SPR team more suspicious, and Naru angrier.

"Haha, Mai. Is that anyway to speak of your boyfriend? Oh, excuse me, your friend?" Takashi teased, putting his arm around her.

"What?" they all asked in unison, with the exception of Naru and Lin.

"Y-y-your b-b-boyfriend?" Ayako screamed.

"Mai! How come you never said anything?" Bou-san scolded.

"EX-boyfriend," Mai corrected, glaring at Takashi... But not taking him arm off, Naru noticed.

"Phew," Yasuhara said, speaking for the first time in this encounter. "I thought you had been cheating on me, Mai," he joked.

"What's this, Mai? You've found someone new? Oh, no! My heart! It-it's breaking!" Takashi cried, clutching his chest.

"Oh, will you guys stop?" Mai laughed.

"Yes, stop. We'll have enough time to catch up later," Naru interrupted. "Now, Chiba-san, will you do us the favor to lead us to the base? Mai, help Lin unpack."

"Yes sir~!" Mai sang, shrugging off Takashi's arm. She walked over to the truck and grabbed a box.

"Here, Mai. Let me help you with that," Takashi said, taking the box from her hands. "Now follow me, everyone!" he exclaimed cheerfully, leading the way in his house.

~O-o-O-o-O~

"You know, Naru said Chiba-san, but I never thought it'd be you!" Mai told Takashi.

"And he said something about a Mai when I went to set up an appointment type thing, but I didn't think it'd be you. You weren't ever the bravest person put there."

"Haha," Mai muttered, causing Takashi to laugh.

They were both sitting together in a couch which had been put in the base. They were done unpacking, and Naru was starting up the equipment.

"My, my. Masako-chan~ don't you think those two look like such a happy couple?" Ayako teased, pretending to whisper.

"That they do, Ayako-chan," Masako replied.

"They're so cozy, aren't they? Makes you wonder just why they broke up..."

"Th-that's none of you're business," Mai huffed, blushing.

Naru observed the scene out of the corner of his eye and was overwhelmed with an emotion. It was sadness, mixed with anger, and maybe regret. He was also scared. He knew that he didn't treat Mai in the nicest manner... And now an ex came along, who seemed to be the opposite of him, and Mai didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable around him... Is it possible for Mai to fall in love with someone else, he wondered. Why did it bother him so much though? He didn't care about what happened to Mai, did he?

Her laugh yanked him out of his thoughts.

"I really have missed you, Mai," Takashi smiled. "Haha, remember that one time when we went to an amusement park?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! That teddy bear you gave me was so cute!"

"Oh, what's this? Remembering lovey dovey times?" Bou-san piped up.

"Mai, tea!" Naru ordered on instinct. He didn't like how close they all were, it only made him feel worse.

"Okay! Takashi, I'm going in your kitchen, okay?" she said, standing up and walking in the kitchen's direction. She stepped out of the base, and it was quiet in there for a second.

When all of a sudden, Mai's scream pierced the silence.

**~-o-o-o~**

**Dun, dun, dun... Lol, see that? That right there was a failure at a cliff hanger xDD I was brain dead when writing this... so sorry D:**

**Uhmm... I will try to update soon? And longer chapter? :D**

**No promises :'D ahah.. now I'm sneezing like crazy... Tumrw's gunna be fun D'x **

**Now if you excuse me~ there is some food ready for me to omn nom nom on~ :D Reviews are welcome, but flames are not!**

**(Ps, Regrets will be updated tumrw, possibly~!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahahaha -nervous laugh-... Yeah. I know I'm horrible for abandoning FFN for so long (so many months). But I have a valid excuse!**

**School. Well, more specifically ALGEBRA DOS.**

**It's horrible. Homework every night on crap that gives me a headache, etc, etc. And by the time I finish, I feel so bad that I have no choice but to comfort myself with music and videos- and by the end of that, I'm just lazy or it's late.**

**And I don't even know... the point is, I've been super busy, and I'm super sorry... BUT! I updated (:**

**So please enjoy, I own nothing.. and I apologize if it's not very good.. It's late and I need to get more sleep :'D**

**~XXX~**

"Mai!" Takashi screamed, running out to her, and Naru and the rest of the team followed closely behind.

They finally arrived at the kitchen, and burst into the room.

"Mai?" He looked down; he saw the brunette curled up into a ball beside the cabinet and ran up to her. "What happened?" he asked, crouching in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she had tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I came in, and the lights flickered for a second..." she whispered shakily. "Then... something grabbed me. And I could swear I heard something whisper in my ear," she finished, looking up at Takashi.

In response, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. He pulled her into a tight hug, in front of the whole SPR team... and unaware of Naru's hard stare, she hugged him back.

"You're alright now," Takashi whispered.

Suddenly, Naru cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but Mai, could you be kind enough as to tell us if it was a ghost?"

Blushing, Mai pushed away from the hug and stood up.

"I don't know," she answered. "It could've been my imagination- I mean, the ghost only goes after guys, doesn't it?"

"Hmm. Useless as ever," Naru muttered, loud enough to heard.

"I-I'm sorry," Mai responded, bowing her head.

Then, from under the table, a shuffling noise was heard.

"What was that?" Mai asked, beginning to freak out.

Naru began to move towards the table, quietly, when a cat jumped out and ran out of the door.

"A cat?" Mai questioned, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, that was Felinn," Takashi told her. "The cat we got when we moved here."

"That was probably what grabbed Mai," Ayako said.

"Stupid, a cat can't grab," Bou-san retorted.

"I know that, Idiotic Monk! I meant it probably bumped into her!" she exclaimed, and thumped him on the head.

"Yeah, plus the lighting is faulty. It could have possibly not been a ghost," Takashi said, looking to reassure Mai.

"Yeah. That was probably it. Sorry, everyone, for making a big deal," Maid told them, smiling- or at least trying to.

"Shall we go back to the base, then?" Yasuhara suggested. "I'll stay here and make the tea. That is, if you still want it, Naru."

"Yes, I would." Naru responded, making his way back to the base.

"Thanks, Yasu," Mai smiled at him. She followed everyone out of the kitchen, telling herself that it was just the cat. But, she could've sworn someone whispered in her ear, "I don't want to die."

~X~X~X~X~

The rest of the evening passed by uneventful. The team performed the usual tests, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

That is, except for the kitchen. It was the coldest room in the Chiba residence, as well as Takashi's room and the basement.

The team had just eaten dinner and were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

Well, everyone excluding Lin, who was in the base watching the computers, and Naru, who was reading his notes.

Everyone else, was enjoying a thriller that was on the movie channel.

"Why do we have to watch a scary movie?" Mai complained, peeking at the TV screen through her finger. She was covering her face and crouched in a ball, trying to reduce the scary feeling from the movie.

Yasuhara, sitting on Mai's right side, chuckled. "I'm surprised you're scared," he said. "You have a part time job as a ghost hunter, don't you?"

"Yeah, well..." Mai muttered, wincing at the screaming on the television.

"Actually, what surprised me the most was that you were a ghost hunter," Takashi, on Mai's left, said. "Back when we were going out you couldn't do anything that involved being scared."

"Well, Mai is still a scaredy cat," Masako commented. "You should've seen her on our last case. She couldn't even go to the bathroom alone."

"I could so!" Mai yelled.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch the movie!" Bou-san complained.

At that moment, the killer from the movie jumped out and stabbed his fourth victim.

Instinctively, Mai turned her head, and buried her face into Takashi's shoulder. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Remember when we watched a scary movie together and you'd always fall asleep because you were squeezing your eyes too tight?" he whispered.

Mai nodded, and despite herself, she felt very comfortable in her ex-boyfriend's arms.

"You know, you can fall asleep... I'm sure you'll have good dreams," he told her, and almost instantly, she began to doze off.

~X~X~X~X~X~

_Drip...drip...drip..._

_Mai opened her eyes, awakened by the sound of a leaking water pipe. She took a sniff of the stale air and gagged. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air._

_Someone beside her moaned._

_Mai turned her head to the person beside her. _

_The figure- a woman, Mai thought- was tied to a chair. In the dim light, Mai could see the bruises that adorned her face. Her clothes were soaked in blood._

_Quickly, Mai stood up, ready to help her. But once again, someone stopped her._

_"It's no use," he told her sadly, his face contorted in pain._

_"Gene, look at her. She's suffering," Mai whispered, stating the obvious._

_Gene was about to respond, when a creaking was heard from their right. Mai turned and saw stairs, which helped her realize she was in the basement. _

_A man came down the steps, a knife in hand. _

_"You've been a bad wife," he said, mockingly. "You can't cook very well, you don't do housework- what shall I do with you?" He stroked the knife affectionately. "You know," he began, "there's a family that just moved here. And guess what?" he grinned. "They have a marriageable daughter. She's quite pretty, actually. Shame, I am already married. Just like I was before... Hmm.. It seems I keep having back luck with my wives. They all seem to leave me," he said in mock sadness. "And although I thought I'd gotten lucky with this one- it seems she ran away too."_

_With that, he raised his knife and brought it down, ignoring the shriek she gave out._

-x-

Mai awoke with a start, and found that her face was wet with tears. She saw that Takashi was looking down at her, with a concerned look on his face.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream, but you wouldn't wake up," he told her. "It must have been pretty bad, if it made you cry."

"Yeah..." Mai said, and remembered her dream. She remembered the pain, the torture, and it brought on some fresh tears.

Takashi hugged her, "It's alright," he soothed.

Mai tried to laugh. "It seems that all we've been doing today is hugging, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I missed hugging you."

Mai froze for a second. "Why don't we go find everyone?" she suggested, having realized that they were alone. She stood up, and headed towards the base.

"Oh, they all went to the rooms," Takashi told her. "They're upstairs."

"Okay."

They walked in silence down the hall, Takashi leading the way. Finally they arrived at the staircase. They began to walk upstairs, an awkward silence between them.

Then, Mai heard a moan.

"Go... go... away..." someone moaned.

"Who's there?" Takashi asked, in a loud voice.

"Masako? Ayako? If you're messing with me, it's not funny!" Mai called.

"Stop," a different voice sobbed. "Go away... please."

"Who's-" Takashi began to yell once more, but he felt a shove.

"Takashi!" Mai screamed, as the brown haired boy tumbled down the stairs, and finally fell to the bottom... where he laid unmoving.

**~xXx~**

**Ahaha, sorry for those of you waiting for Naru x Mai moments :'D I'm trying to set the mood for mixed feelings... and the mystery of why they broke up, if Takashi isn't an ass, like Naru? (But I love Naru xD) Did Takashi earn any fans? :D**

**And I tried to make it longer- but I think I failed... Curse you writer's block. And the fact that I can't draw things out very far, unless it's a oneshot... 'Cause if I do, it gets drawn out TOO much and yeah...**

**But, I hope you enjoyed, and I should get off to bed...**

**I'll try to update soon~ And include Mai x Naru... But I need ideas~ So if anyone has them, please feel free to leave them in the reviews.**

**Reviews are welcome, but flames are not.. And note, constructive criticism- please be kind :'D**

**Thanks~ c:**


End file.
